Goddess
by ChiCkkie
Summary: SessXOlderRin,SessOoC, Lemon. Twoshot with Sesshy and Rin. With lakes and moonlight.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, just the story...

Goddess

It was around midnight. Quietly, in his usual stoic way, Sesshoumaru walked in the moonlight, towards the place where he knew she was. Jaken and Ah-Un were sleeping in the glade they had stumbled on after a few days of traveling through the forest. Rin had been there as well, and after making sure that she was safely sleeping, he had dozed of a little. But when he had woken up a few hours later, she wasn't there anymore. At first, he had been sick with worry, but then he had caught her scent in a passing breeze, and he had immediately gotten up to bring her back to his side. He always felt empty when Rin wasn't there. She was everything to him.

He thought of how ironic it was that he, the Inu Daiyoukai, Lord of the Western Lands, who hated humans, had fallen in love with one. He had become his father. He loved a human woman.

Love. What a peculiar word. He had never known what it was, not until the first time he had seen Rin looking at him, the adoration in her eyes replaced with something else, something deeper. That look had been so intense, he hadn't been able to look into her eyes for a week.

He had also noticed the way her heartbeat quickened when he was near her, or her sigh when he moved away. After a while, he had started to long for those sounds, and had found that he himself had the same reactions to her presence. His pride hadn't allowed it, though, and he couldn't bring himself to do anything about it. So, he resigned to just watching her, watching her as she grew up, becoming more beautiful every day.

She was a young woman now, grown up by human standards. It had been eleven years since the day he had revived her with Tessaiga. She was indeed beautiful, beautiful beyond compare.

Her little orange kimono had been replaced by an elegant white one, and she wore her long hair down, letting it cascade down her back. Her form was slender, and her face had lost its childlike features, leaving a stunning beauty in its wake. She had something royal about her, and he doubted there had ever been a more beautiful woman, human or youkai. Every man fell in love with her the moment they saw her.

It had occurred to him that Rin would want to live in a human village, to settle down and have a normal family. He hoped that would never happen, though he knew it was inevitable. He wouldn't deny her happiness.

Sesshoumaru had insisted on her learning to use a weapon, be it one of her choosing. When she had gotten her first cycle, he knew that every youkai they would pass would attack her, smelling virgin blood. He couldn't always be there to protect her.

He almost smiled at his own stupidity at the time when she had gotten her first cycle. He had smelled the blood coming from her only a second before her scream. At first he thought she had been attacked by a youkai, but when he reached her, she looked fine, until he saw the blood dripping down her legs. He had been worried out of his mind, for he hadn't known anything about humans, and his Rin was bleeding.

Desperate, he had brought the crying girl to his half-brother's village, hoping Inuyasha's miko mate would be able to heal her. After what had seemed like hours, a pregnant Kagome had finally come out of the house, with Rin at her side, who immediately smiled when she saw him. Inuyasha lurked behind them with a watchful eye towards Sesshoumaru.

Kagome had told him about what happened to human women every month, and that this meant that Rin would soon become an adult woman. He had remained silent, face impassive, but on the inside he had let out a sigh in relief. Rin was all right.

He had already loved her then, though not romantically. The need to protect her had always been there, from the moment he had met her.

She was the only one he had ever smiled for. It was hard not to smile in her presence.

So, every day she would practice her sword techniques ( "Rin wants a sword, just like Sesshoumaru-sama!") with Jaken, and after that, he would teach her how to write and read. Sesshoumaru always watched these sessions, staring at Rin, who would be frowning in concentration, or laughing at Jaken because he had fallen flat on his face again.

He would just watch, under the pretense that he was watching her progress, while in reality he was looking at the way her newly developed body moved with each stroke of her sword.

Realizing he had almost reached the object of his thoughts, a small smile graced his features.

He followed her scent, the one that haunted his dreams. It was a mixture of apple blossom and honey, with just a tinge of cinnamon. It kept getting stronger, he knew he was close.

Suddenly the trees stopped, and he reached a lake in the middle of the forest.

He stopped walking. There she was. Rin. She was standing in the lake, bathing, the moonlight shining down on her naked skin. She stood with her side to him, and she hadn't seen him yet. She was brushing her long black hair while she stared at the stars, softly humming a song, the song she had made up so long ago, when she was still a child. Her rich, melodious voice reached his sensitive ears, and the smile on his face grew, staring, captivated, at his Rin's bare back.

He felt his pride slowly ebbing away, seeing her stand there, in all her glory. She was Rin. Pride wasn't needed around her.

He took a step forward. Another step. She still hadn't noticed him.

Suddenly she dropped the comb she used to brush her hair behind her, and she turned to pick it up. She froze when she saw him, eyes wide. For a moment, they just stared at each other.

She was so beautiful. He longed to touch her. He took another step forward.

This seemed to bring her back to her senses, and she quickly tried to cover herself, her face turning a deep shade of red.

"Sesshoumaru-sama…", she said weakly, and she suddenly seemed tearful, "Onegai, turn away from Rin, Sesshoumaru-sama. Onegai?"

A well-shaped eyebrow was raised, and he stopped walking. He wondered why she was about to cry.

"Rin", he said, his voice gentle, not wanting to upset her any further, "why did you leave without telling me. I was worried."

She looked at him, still trying to cover herself, before casting down her gaze and biting her lip.  
"Gomen nasai, Sesshoumaru-sama," she whispered, a tear sliding down her cheek.

Her sadness was killing him, and he didn't know what was wrong. He wished she would smile. The smile she kept just for him. The one that had made him fall in love with her.

"Rin, what is wrong? Why are you crying? Do you fear this Sesshoumaru?"

She hurriedly shook her head, biting back a sob.

"Rin does not wish for Sesshoumaru-sama to see her in this way. She is ugly, and she doesn't want Sesshoumaru-sama to have to look at her. Onegai, turn away from Rin, Sesshoumaru-sama."

He shook his head slightly in disbelief, wondering whoever could have given her the idea she was ugly, and how he was going to kill that person the moment he saw him.

"You are not ugly, Rin", he said, continuing his walking towards her. She flinched when he reached the lake and walked into it, walking straight towards her.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! You'll get wet!", she said, surprised, her face still red. His actions had made her forget about covering herself, and her arms dropped slightly, showing him her perfect breasts, shining in the moonlight, nipples erect. He stared at her gorgeous body, wondering how she could ever think she was ugly.

He kept walking towards her. He had almost reached her. The smell of her salt tears filled his senses, and he wished she would stop crying.

When she realized he wasn't going to stop, she took a step backwards. He frowned.

"Rin. Who told you you are ugly?", he asked, suddenly feeling an unexpected anger.

"Nobody, Sesshoumaru-sama. Rin knows. A few days ago, when we reached that village, Rin went to pick flowers for you in the field nearby. There were a few women there, and they were talking. When Rin neared, they stopped talking, and looked at her, stunned. When Rin asked what was wrong, they ran away from her because they were frightened.", she looked at him sadly, the silent tears still sliding down her red cheeks. "Every village we pass, Sesshoumaru-sama. No one dares to look at Rin, and the children run away from her. It is because she is ugly."

He shook his head slowly. In a low voice he started speaking, while taking another step forward. She took another step back.

"Rin, humans have an annoying habit of fearing things they cannot comprehend. Those humans, they fear you, because they think you are a goddess."

She looked at him, confused. He took another step forward. She didn't move this time. Instead, she asked in a shaky voice: "A…a goddess? No, Sesshoumaru-sama, that must be wrong. Rin's theory is more logical."

One more step. He was standing right before her in the waist-deep water now. He could see every detail of her flawless face. He stared down into her eyes. She had grown up, but she still only reached till just below his shoulder.

Deciding to finally banish these silly thoughts from her mind, he bent down and closed the little distance that was still between them. He gently put his lips to hers.

She gasped, eyes widening, and he heard her heartbeat quicken. The world faded, and he was only aware of her soft lips against his. Her arms fell limply down her side.

Slowly, he pulled back. One clawed hand came up and stroked her now only faintly blushing cheek, brushing away the few tears that still resided there.

"A goddess. Beautiful beyond compare. That is what I see.", he said, gazing into her brown depths.

Rin nodded, speechless. She was staring at his face, as if she saw him for the first time. Hesitantly, her left hand came up, and she traced her fingers across the markings on the side of his face, barely touching him. From there, they strayed towards his lips.

She snapped back to reality when he softly spoke her name. She raised her eyes to meet his, and before she could do anything else, he kissed her again.

He massaged her lips with his gently, and she moaned almost inaudibly. His clawed fingers scraped the bare skin of her upper arm softly, making pleasant chills run up her spine.

He slid his tongue across her bottom lip, silently begging her for entrance. Her lips parted, and he slipped his tongue into her mouth. He explored her mouth, his tongue gradually becoming more daring. Her moan got louder, and he savored the sound, wanting more. He started tracing her tongue, inviting her. She complied nervously, experimentally touching his tongue with hers. When she heard the low growling sound emanating from his chest, she grew more daring, carefully picking a fight with his tongue. Their kiss became heated, their breathing ragged.

Suddenly he felt Rin's hands at his armor, trying to pull it off, but failing. A grin grew on his lips as he heard her agitated 'humph' when it didn't come off. He broke the kiss, and stared into her eyes again.

The sight of her took his breath away. Her brown eyes were dark, glazed over with lust, and her lips were red and swollen from his kiss. She was breathing heavily, and her sweet scent had become aroused, driving him insane with want.

He suddenly picked her up with his one arm, carrying her back to the shore. She buried her head in the crook of his neck, nuzzling him.

When he reached the shore, he put her down, and started taking of his armor. When it was off, she rushed forward and threw her arms around him, his armor no longer stopping her.

This time, she kissed him, and she pressed her naked body against him, her breasts crushing against his chest.

He placed his hand at the small of her back, pulling her even closer, and his now erect member pressed against the inside of her thigh. She groaned, torn between the options of kissing him or taking off his haori. She chose the latter, pulling back reluctantly. She started pulling at his robes impatiently. She undressed his torso, dropping his clothes to the ground, She stopped in her tracks when his bare chest was revealed. She placed her hands on his chest, pressing against his hard muscles. She then traced her fingers towards his left shoulder, slowly traveling down, to where his arm was severed.

Sesshoumaru flinched, afraid she would be disgusted. Instead she leaned forward, and kissed the scarred tissue, before leaning up to kiss him again.

He kicked off his boots and pants. Her eyes went wide when she saw him, slightly intimidated by his size. Her hand reached for him, and she touched his erection, earning a growl from his throat. Her fingers enclosed him, stroking him, a curious glint in her eyes. The growl intensified, and her curiosity turned into mischief. She started pulling him, a grin forming on her face when his growl turned into a groan. She ran her fingernails up and down his length slowly, barely touching, yet effective, because he was breathing heavily now, trying to regain control over his body. She grabbed him, stroking his head with her thumb, her fingers massaging him.

His hand came up, and he took her hands off of him, stopping her. She looked at him, afraid she had done something wrong, and gasped when she saw his golden eyes, turned dark with lust and passion for her. He kissed her, starting a war with her tongue, making her moan loudly.

Gently, he lowered her to the ground, laying her down on his discarded robes. Leaning over her, he heard her heart beating fast in excitement.  
He broke away from her, wanting to taste her. He started kissing her jaw, her neck, her collarbone. Her breathing came out in short panting. He went lower, kissing her breasts and gently nipping at her nipples with his sharp fangs, earning loud moans from her.

He kissed his way to her lower regions, leaving a wet trail along her stomach. He reached her, and she instinctually spread her legs. He nuzzled the soft curls, making her breathing quicken even more. He kissed her folds and clitoris, tracing her womanhood with his tongue. The strained sounds of pleasure she made and her aroused smell increased greatly, making his senses go on overdrive. The taste of her made him lose all reason.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!", she moaned, and she arched her back for him, giving him better access. He growled into her, the vibrato causing her to let out a strangled gasp in pleasure.

He couldn't take it any longer, and he took his place above her. She looked at him with so much trust and love in her brown depths it drowned him. He looked into her eyes.

"This will hurt, Rin.", he said, fearing it would hurt her too much. She nodded, before putting her arms around his neck, urging him on. He put his lips to hers and slowly entered her, breaking her veil.

Her scream was muffled by his lips, but he heard it, and pulled back instantly. The smell of her blood filled his nostrils.

"We can stop.", he said, hating himself for hurting her.

She shook her head quickly, and she bit back a sob: "Iie, Sesshoumaru-sama, onegai. Rin doesn't want to stop.", she looked into his eyes, and he saw the pain slowly ebbing away. "Onegai."

He gently started moving inside her, groaning at the contact. Her walls enclosed him narrowly, and the closeness made him shiver in pleasure, longing for more.

She was moaning now, the pain having been replaced by the intense feeling of having him inside her. The hands around his neck began roaming his back, and her nails pressed into his skin when he went deeper. He started kissing the crook of her neck, his hot breath only adding to her passion. She wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer, and he let out a deep, low rumbling from his chest.

His thrusts became deeper and faster, and he felt she was close to reaching her limit. Her hips started moving with his, following his rhythm. The pleasure in his lower abdomen rapidly escalated, and he pumped in and out of her, desperately wanting release.

Her moans turned into muffled screams.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!", she cried out, arching her back, "Onegai!"

He drove himself into her, and she clawed at his back, wanting to get even closer.

With one final thrust, her walls tightened around him, and her climax made him go over the edge as well. Groaning, he spilled his seed in her, and her hips bucked while she let out a scream in pleasure.

Bending down, he sank his sharp teeth into her shoulder, marking her. She gasped, but he licked the wounds clean, his youkai saliva instantly healing her. Two little scars showed that she belonged to him.

His eyes roamed her tousled form. Her breathing was ragged, sweat drops were formed on her forehead and her hair was a mess, evidence of what they had just done. He fell in love with her all over again.

"Ai shiteru.", he said softly, gazing into her eyes. She gasped in surprise, his openness catching her off guard. She wasn't even sure she'd actually heard it.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?", she asked, wanting to hear him say it again, just to make sure.

"Ai shiteru, my Rin.", he whispered in her ear, before he pulled back to look into her gorgeous eyes again.

She gazed back into his gold ones, before responding in an unsteady voice, a tear sliding down her cheek.

"Ai shiteru, Sesshoumaru-sama."

"Why are you crying?", he asked, worried she was still hurt.

She smiled through her tears, shaking her head.

"Rin is just so happy." she said, and she giggled, the sound pleasing him to no end. He loved her laughter.

He pulled out of her, and she let out a disappointed sound at the loss of contact. He smiled, before rolling on his back and pulling her sweaty body against his.

"Sleep.", he murmured into her messy hair, and she closed her eyes, nodding. She sighed contently, letting her fatigue take hold of her.

He stared at her. How beautiful she was. He whispered 'Goddess' into her ear, before falling asleep himself.

My first story ever, what do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, I finished it! It took a while, but here it is. Chapter 2. This time it revolves around Rin. Hope you'll enjoy!

Dream

Rin awoke with great difficulty, fighting the dreamy haze that had taken hold of her mind. When she slowly remembered her dream from the night before, she realised she didn't really want to wake up. She had dreamed that Sesshoumaru-sama had made love to her, and that he had told her he loved her, like so many times before. She squeezed her eyes shut tightly, desperately trying to cling to her blissful dreams. She knew it was futile, though, because she had tried it so many times before.

She dreamed of Sesshoumaru-sama so much, sometimes it was hard to discern dream from reality. The dreams always seemed so real, but she was aware that that was only so because she wished it was the truth. That Sesshoumaru-sama would love her. It would never be so, she knew. Sesshoumaru-sama was a youkai, a youkai who hated humans at that. What would there be that he could love about her, a lowly ugly human? She smiled when she remembered how Sesshoumaru-sama had told her she was a goddess. Her smile disappeared when she remembered it had been just a dream. Yet such a lovely dream. It had been better than ever before. It had been so real.

How she wished she could kiss him and feel him inside her like that for real. She knew it would never be, and she had resigned herself to that fate. She would be happy following him, if that was all she could do for him.

She moved a little to get more comfortable, and she suddenly felt something fluffy brush against the bare skin of her back, making a shiver run down her spine. Her eyes shot open. Bare?

She took in the view before her carefully. She was lying on her side, facing a lake surrounded by trees. Her clothes were lying a little distance away, neatly folded. It was the same lake of her dream, she realised. She had come here to bathe, to make an attempt at erasing the frightened faces of the village women from her mind. And to erase the overly romantic thoughts about Sesshoumaru-sama from it as well, if that would ever be possible.

She realised she was lying on a set of extremely familiar white robes. Her eyes widened.

Sesshoumaru-sama's…

It…it hadn't been a dream. But it had to be! Maybe she was still asleep. Rin pinched herself. Maybe she was still asleep? Nothing happened. She wasn't dreaming.

She couldn't believe it. She had to see it with her own eyes.

Slowly, she turned her head to look behind her.

There he was, sitting against a rock a few feet away from her, watching over her. Sesshoumaru-sama.

He was looking straight at her, his beautiful golden eyes taking in her every move. The fluffy object she had felt earlier had been his boa thingy that he carried on his shoulder all the time, which was lying around her to keep her warm.

He was completely naked, his perfect body leaning against the rock, his long white hair cascading down his back.

Her breath caught in her throat at his form, and that intense stare on her. It was real. This feeling was real, it had to be. But what if it wasn't?

"Have you awakened?", he asked in his deep voice, not taking his eyes of off her.

"Rin is not sure.", she answered, and she really wasn't. What if it was a dream after all? Then this wonderful feeling of him so close to her would be shattered once again when she woke up. Uncertainty took hold of her, and she wished her dreams would stop this torture. Why did they have to play tricks on her? She knew she could never be with Sesshoumaru-sama, these stupid dreams didn't have to rub it in.

He stood up suddenly, walking towards her, his eyes never leaving her. He didn't seem to feel in the least ashamed of his nakedness. Why would he with a body like his, she thought, aware of her own lowly human body. She swallowed, realising it had to be a dream.

When he reached her, he sat down in front of her. Their faces were only a foot apart. He reached out with his hand and brushed a strand of hair out of her face.

"Why are you uncertain?", he asked, and his eyes stared into her, as if he was reading her soul. She stared back, not able to look away, even if she had wanted to. She was drowning in those golden pools, and she wished they would suck her in. Then she would be able to stay with him forever.

"Rin is not sure if she is dreaming or not.", she said softly, and she suddenly became aware of how close they were, and how unclothed. A faint blush grew in her cheeks.

He remained silent, but she saw the questioning glimmer in his golden eyes, asking her to continue.

"Rin has dreamed this so many times before, for so many years, and now she is afraid that she'll wake up any second, and this time the disappointment will be too hard for her."

She realised a tear was running down her cheek, and her voice was shaking slightly.

"Onegai, don't make Rin wake up, Sesshoumaru-sama.", she whispered pleadingly. "If it is only a dream, Rin doesn't want to wake up."

His hand reached up again, and this time he brushed away the tear. He leaned his head down towards her, the distance between their lips slowly closing in. Right before his lips touched hers, he spoke, and his words left her breathless.

"Stop your tears, my Rin. You are not dreaming."

With that, he closed what little distance there was left and kissed her. Her heart fluttered at the feel of his lips, and more importantly, his words. Sesshoumaru-sama had never lied to her before, and she trusted him more than anyone. And the fact that he had called her his elated her more than anything. Apart from his lips on hers.

She sighed when his tongue parted her lips slowly and traced the insides of her mouth. She put her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. His arm circled around her waist, and he deepened the kiss, pressing her naked body against his.  
They sat like that for what seemed like ages, yet it still wasn't long enough for her. She pulled away from his kiss reluctantly, gasping for breath. She looked into his eyes once more, and her heart yearned for his touch, his kisses all over her body. She longed to feel him inside her.

"Sesshoumaru-sama. Will you…will you make love to Rin again?", she asked in a whisper, panting.

He leaned over her and kissed the crook of her neck. The bite-mark he had left last night, she realised.

"You need not ask", he said, and he gently pulled her to sit on his lap. She wrapped her legs around his waist, pressing their heated bodies together. He put his lips to hers again, and she kissed him back fiercely, wanting to feel more of him. Her hands wandered the hardness of his broad chest, feeling his muscles tightening under her touch. She felt his hand move from her hip, and he ran his hand up and down her thigh slowly.

She unwrapped her legs from around him, and she straightened herself, leaning over him on her knees. He pulled back from the kiss, and he started kissing her neck and collarbone, towards her breasts. She arched her back, giving him better access. She moaned when he massaged her breast with his mouth, and her hands entangled themselves in his long white hair, pulling him closer. He scraped his sharp teeth across the sensitive flesh of her nipples, making her shiver in longing for more, goose bumps appearing on her skin.

She decided she had to feel him inside of her again. She couldn't wait any longer. She raised herself higher, and she felt his erection pressing against her thigh. She lowered her body slowly, and she sheathed him, encasing him perfectly.

She gasped in pleasure, and a little pain, for the soreness of the night before hadn't worn off completely. The deep growl that came from Sesshoumaru-sama made her shudder in delight in knowing he felt pleasure with being inside her, and the pain vanished immediately. She moved experimentally, and the tingling sensation in her lower abdomen and Sesshoumaru-sama's groan made her move again, lifting herself up and then lowering herself. She moaned loudly as the pleasure built up, and she started going faster. She threw her head back and arched her back, her hands on Sesshoumaru-sama's shoulders, holding her up. He was kissing her exposed neck and collarbone, growling, as he softly nibbled her tender flesh. His hand buried itself into her black locks, pulling her head back towards him so he could kiss her once more.

When his lips touched hers, he suddenly flipped her on her back, and she gasped in surprise. The gasp changed into a moan at their change of position, and he began moving in and out of her skilfully, her moaning growing in volume with every thrust. She hung onto him, pressing her nails in his shoulders.

She screamed when the explosion of pleasure hit her suddenly. Millions of Kagome-chan's fireworks exploded underneath her skin for what seemed like an eternity.

She felt Sesshoumaru-sama thrust into her one more time, and he let out a feral growl, and she thought happily he must feel the same thing as her.

He lay himself down beside her, pulling out of her. His arm pulled her against him possessively, burying his face in her neck, taking in her scent. She sighed in contentment, her breathing slowly returning to normal. Her hands played with his long hair, twirling her fingers around it. Rin's eyes closed dreamily, yet she didn't feel tired at all. She felt a silly grin appear on her face, and it was impossible to get it off.

Her dreams had come true.

Please review:P


End file.
